Alchemist
by Phoenix-OmegaMax5
Summary: Karena dosa yang telah dilakukannya kepada adiknya Jessica Philomel. Russe Philomel harus menjalani 2 tugas yaitu menjadi Nightwatcher untuk melindungi adiknya dan membunuh Granhauldc Greyner atas misi dari Assassin's Dark Guild. Ditemani oleh kekasihnya Pamela Ibis, dia harus bia menjalankan tugas seorang kakak, dan tugas dari organisasi serta harus menemukan kekuatan sebenarnya d


Name: Alchemist

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Rating: T

Chara: Pamela I. & Russe P.(OC)

Fandom: Mana Khemia

Summary: Karena dosa yang telah dilakukannya kepada adiknya Jessica Philomel. Russe Philomel harus menjalani 2 tugas yaitu menjadi Nightwatcher untuk melindungi adiknya dan membunuh Granhauldc Greyner atas misi dari Assassin's Dark Guild. Ditemani oleh kekasihnya Pamela Ibis, dia harus bia menjalankan tugas seorang kakak, dan tugas dari organisasi serta harus menemukan kekuatan sebenarnya dalam dirinya. Apa saja yang akan dia temukan dari setiap aksinya. Semakin ke chapter berikutnya, karakter-karakter dari Mana Khemia 1 dan 2 akan bermunculan

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia adalah milik Gust dan NIS America, tapi fanfic Alchemist itu milik saya

Author Note: Yay, akhirnya. Ane bisa meremake fanfic versi dialog ini ke versi fanfic normal yang sering kubaca di , untuk yang masih bingung tentang organisasi Assassin's Dak Guild. aya mohon maaf belum bisa menampilkan organisasi tempat Russe bekerja di chapter ini. Tapi organisai ini akan dimunculkan dichapter 2. Arigatou gonzaimas

Warning: OC, OOC, miss-typo, typo

Chapter 1: The Nightwatcher

Pada suatu malam yang sangat sunyi dan sepi, muncullah seorang pemuda yg sedang tersesat dihutan dekat AL-Revis Academy yang bernama Russe Philomel. Dia yg tersesat menemukan rumah sederhana ditengah hutan dan melihat pemilik rumah itu yg ternyata adalah perempuan cantik. Dia pun memutuskan utk menemui perempuan itu

"Permisi, apa ini rumahmu. Apa aku boleh tinggal disini. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi" Kata Russe pada perempuan cantik berambut silver panjang dihadapannya

"Boleh, tapi apa kau tidak takut menginap disini" Balas perempuan itu

Russe pun bingung mendengar perkataan gadis itu, lalu dia berkata padanya "Emangnya kenapa, adpa ada yang kau sembunyikan nona"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Oh ya boleh kutahu namamu siapa?"

Russe pun menjawab "Namaku Russe Philomel, kalau kau nona?"

"Namaku Pamela Ibis, tapi sepertinya nama belakangmu familiar sekali ya" Balas gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Pamela

"Maksudmu..." Balas Russe dengan nada bingung

Pamela pun membalas "Ehm, lebih baik kau tidur saja dulu. Besok akan kuceritakan"

"Baiklah" Balas Russe, kemudian dia tidur dikamar yang telah disiapkan oleh Pamela

Keesokan harinya pun Pamela membangunkan Russe yg sedang tertidur pulas. Tapi dia pergi kedapur utk melanjutkan acara memasaknya dan Russe yg terbangun pergi kedapur dan melihat hal yg menakjubkan

"Pamela... Kau ada dimana" Teriak Russe supaya Pamela mendengar suaranya dan memberi tahu dia ada dimana

Pamela yang sedang ada didapur pun membalas "Aku ada di dapur Russ. Cepat kesini, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan"

Russe pun membalas "Baiklah..", lalu dia pergi ke dapur dan bertanya pada Pamela "Hei Pamela, aroma masakan buatanmu sedap sekali. Boleh aku masuk"

Pamela pun menjawab "Iya, masuklah"

Russe pun masuk kedapur dan hati dia berdegup kencang saat melihat Pamela tampak cantik dengan memakai celemek yang dia pakai untuk memasak. Lalu dia berkata dalam hati sambil melamun "Oh tuhan, dia cantik sekali"

Pamela pun membangunkan Russe dari lamunannya, lalu dia berkata padanya "Hei Russe, kenapa setelah melihatku, kau jadi melamun. Apa ada yang salah padaku"

Russe pun menjawab "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa kau tampil cantik sekali hari ini. Meskipun kau sedang memakai celemek untuk memasak"

Pamela pun menepuk pundak Russe dan berkata sambil tertawa "Bisa saja kau hehehehe". Lalu dia ingat dengan tujuan sebenarnya dia mengajak Russe ke dapur dan dia berkata "Apa kau masih ingin mendengarkan ceritaku yang kemarin itu, bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil makan"

Russe pun menjawab "Boleh", lalu mereka pun makan diruang makan dirumah Pamela. Russe pun mulai angkat suara sambil memasukkan sesendok makanan kemulutnya "Jadi Pamela, apa maksudmu tentang nama belakangmu familiar ditelingamu"

Pamela pun menghentikan acara makannya dan mulai bicara "Namamu itu sangat familiar dengan nama temanku, Jessica Philomel. Siswi di Al-Revis

Lalu Russe mengingat saat dia membuang adik yg diamanatkan padanya oleh ayah dan ibunya karena dia malu punya adik berpenyakitan dan membuang adiknya ke Al-Revis Academy. Dan ternyata adik dr Russe adalah Jessica Philomel, teman dari Pamela

Russe pun tanpa tersadar mengeluarkan air mata dan berkata "Jess..."

Pamela pun bertanya pada Russe "Kau kenapa Russe, kenapa kau menangis. Apa kau kenal dengan Jess"

"Ya. aku kenal dia Pamela" Balasnya sambil menghapus air mata dipipinya, lalu dia berkata suatu hall kepada Pamela "Sebenarnya aku adalah kakak kandung dari Jess, apakah dia tidak apa-apa di Al-Revis. Apakah sakitnya bertambah parah"

Pamela pun menjawab "Dia tidak apa-apa kok Russ, dia sedang menjalin hubungan cinta dengan seorang siswa bernama Vayne Aurelius, tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau dia sedang sakit

Russe pun menjawab "Karena aku yang membuangnya saat dia kecil, karena penyakit itu.

Pamela shock mendengar ucapanku, lalu dia dia bertanya kepadaku dengan nada tidak percaya atas apa yang kukatakan tadi "Tapi kenapa Russ. Dia itu adikmu sendiri, kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Aku pun membalas "Saat ayah dan ibuku meninggal, dan dia punya penyakit yang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Aku mengganggap dia adalah pembawa sial dikeluarga kami. Lalu aku membuangnya di Al-Revis, supaya dia tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi. Tapi... Apa aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku"

Pamela pun membalas sambil memegang tanganku dengan lembut "Tentu saja bisa, kau hanya harus minta maaf padanya. Pasti dia akan memaafkanmu Russ"  
Aku pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Pamela, lalu aku berkata "Aku tidak bisa... Untuk sekarang"  
Pamela pun berkata "Tapi kenapa, Russe?"  
"Aku belum siap meminta maaf pada adikku itu, karena kesalahanku tergolong kesalahan ..." Aku memotong perkataanku ditengah-tengah, lalu aku melanjutkan perkatanku "Aku akan tetap melindungi dirinya meskipun dia tidak tahu orang yang terus melindunginya adalah aku, kakaknya sendiri"

Pamela pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Russe. Lalu Russe pun menyamar jd ksatria pelindung malam, Nightwatcher utk melindungi adiknya dari marabahaya dgn bantuan armor hitam dan senjata Night's Fury miliknya setiap malam hari. Lalu Russe selama tinggal dirumah Pamela bersama-sama dengan dia merasakan tumbuhnya perasaan cinta pada diri mereka, lalu Russe yg selesai dari tugasnya utk melindungi Jess. Pulang kerumah Pamela dan disambut oleh dia

Russe pun membuka pintu dan berkata "Aku pulang Pamela..."

Pamela pun membalas sambil menunjukkan senyum di wajahnya "Selamat pulang jagoan, bagaimana tugasmu hari ini"

Russe pun menjawab sambil tersenyum "Baik..", lalu dia berkata "Pamela, boleh aku bicara padamu?"

"Boleh, memangnya kau mau bicara apa?" Balas Pamela

Russe pun gugup setengah mati, lalu dia bicara secara terbata-bata "Pamela, aku... aku..."

"Bicaralah dengan tenang Russ. Aku jadi bingung, kalau kau seperti ini" Balas Pamela

Russe pun membungkuk dan memegang tangan Pamela dengan erat, lalu dia berkata "Pamela Ibis, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Pamela pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Russe, lalu dia berkata "Au tidak bisa Russ, maafkan aku"

"Tapi kenapa... Apa kau tidak cinta padaku" Balas Russe dengan nada tidak tenang mendengar penolakan Pamela"

"Russe, aku juga sebenarnya cinta padamu. Tapi... Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan, bahkan seorang keturunan untukmu "Balas Pamela

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah padamu" Kata Russe cemas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Pamela

"Iya, aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia karena aku adalah seorang hantu" Balas Pamela sambil menangis

Russe kaget mendengar kebenaran yang dia dengar dari Pamela itu, tapi dia berusaha tenang dan membalas dengan tegas "Pamela Ibis, aku tidak peduli kau itu apa. Mau kau manusia atau hantu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Bahkan kalau kau membawaku ke neraka sekalipun, aku tidak peduli"

Pamela yang terharu mendengar ucapan Russe pun memeluk Russe dan berkata "Russe, terima kasih atas cintamu kepaaku"

Lalu mereka melakukan hal yg akan bs dilihat oleh Tuhan mereka sendiri. Lalu malam hari saat Pamela tertidur Russe pun berpatroli dan pergi ke Al-Revis, dan mendengar pembicaraan 2 orang. Dan salah satunya adalah Granhauldc Greiner, musuh bebuyutannya

"Whee, itu Granhauldc kan. Tapi siapa anak itu, aku harus menguping pembicaraan mereka" Kata Russe dalam hati, supaya tidak terdengar oleh mereka berdua

"Guru, aku ingin bisa memiliki Jessica Philomel, murid dari akademi Al-Revis ini. Tapi dia selalu dilindungi oleh pacarnya, Vayne Aurelius" Kata seorang pada gurunya

"Itu mudah saja Izer, kau bisa saja perkosa dia saat malam tiba. Dia akan menjadi milikmu selamanya, dan dia tidak akan dilindungi oleh anak bernama Vayne itu. Karena saat malam, semua orang pasti pada tidur" Balas Granhauldc pada muridnya yang bernama Izer

"Terdengar berbahaya, tapi itu ide bagus guru hahahaha. Tunggu saja Vayne, Jess akan menjadi milikku selamanya. Apa yang harus akau lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu guru?" Kata Izer pada gurunya

Granhauldc pun membalas "Kau harus menjadi tangan kananku Izer, kau mau tidak"

"Tentu saja guru, tanpa kau minta juga. Aku akan melakukannya" Balas Izer

Russe pun murka mendengar cerita itu. Sambil mengepalkan tangan, dia berkata dalam hati "Brengsek kau Granhauldc, tidak akan aku biarkan muridmu bisa melakukan itu. Bahkan untuk memegang tangannya tidak akan bisa. Aku harus beritahu Vayne tentang berita ini"

Setelah mereka pergi, Russe pun memberi kabar tentang rencana Izer pada Vayne. Dan Vayne berencana menjebak Ier dikamar Jess, karena yang tidur dikamar Jes adalah Vayne dan Jess tidur dikamar Vayne

Izer masuk kekamar Jess dimalam hari sesuai rencananya, lalu dia berkata "Setelah hari ini, kau akan menjadi milikku Jess. Hohohohhahahaha", lalu dia menuju ke tempat tidur Jess, dan membuka selimutnya tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana kecuali bantal milik Jess, Lalu dia berkata dalam hati "Sial, dimana dia. Kenapa dia tidak ada"

"Apa yang kau cari dikamar Jes, Izer" Kata seseorang dari kegelapan kepada Izer

Izer pun kaget melihat sosok dari kegelapan itu, lalu dia berkata "Vayne..."

"Kau mencari Jess ya, aku menyuruhnya tidur dikamarku" Kata Vayne tenang kepada Izer to the point. Izer pun shock mendengarnya, karena dia bingung siapa yang memberi tahu Vayne. Lalu Vayne berkata "Kau heran kenapa aku bisa tahu apa tujuanmu, mudah saja. Karena aku ada seseorang yang memberi tahu kabar ini kepadaku"

"Jadi kau sudah tau semuanya, berarti kau harus mati" Balas Izer, lalu dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Vayne, tapi Vayne dengan mudah bisa menghindar. Dan dia menyerang balik dia sampai dia terlempar keluar dari kamar Jess

"Seranganmu lumayan sakit, tapi rasakan ini" Kata Izer sambil berusaha menyerang Vayne lagi

Vayne pun keluar dari kamar Jes dan berkata "Tidak semudah itu", lalu mereka mengadu pedang mereka, dan pertemuan pedang mereka berhasil menghancurkan ruangan-ruangan didekat kamar Jes dan membangunkan orang-orang yang maih tidur

Guru mereka, Seppl Kleiber yang melihat mereka bertarung pun berteriak kepada mereka "HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN. VAYNE AURELIUS DAN IZER VENROFF! Kalian tidak tahu ini sudah malam"

Vayne pun berkata pada Seppl "Maaf sensei, telah mengganggu waktu yang lain", lalu Vayne melihat Izer dengan tajam dan berkata kepadanya "Tapi... Aku ingin memberi dia pelajaran karena dia berniat memperkosa Jess"

Seppl pun kaget dengan perkataan Vayne, lalu dia berkata "Apa! Flay, Roxis. Cepat tangkap dia"

"Baiklah" Balas Flay dan Roxis

"Kau tidak bisa menangkapku begitu saja" Seru Izer pada Vayne, Roxis, dan Flay. Lalu dia melompat ke lantai bawah

"Hei jangan kabur kau!" Teriak Vayne, lalu dia ikut melompat kebawah, diikuti oleh Flay dan Roxis

Lalu mereka bertiga bertarung melawan Izer dan disaksikan oleh murid-murid Al-Revis. Tapi karena Raging Serum yg diberikan Granhauldc, mereka susah untuk melawannya dan Flay serta Roxis hampir menyerah melawannya

"Flay, Vayne. Kita akan kalah, aku tidak tahu dia sekuat ini" Kata Roxis pada kedua temannya

Flay pun setuju dengan pernyataan temannya itu, lalu dia berkata kepada Vayne "Vayne, sudah hentikanlah. Kita tidak akan menang. Kita sudah kehabisan tenaga"

"Kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini teman-teman, aku pikir kalian adalah orang yang tangguh, tapi..." Balas Vayne setelah mendengar perkataan teman-temannya, lalu Flay serta Roxis pun terdiam. Lalu dia berkata "Kalau kalian tidak sanggup melawannya, aku akan melawannya sendiri"

"Tapi Vayne..." Balas Roxis tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Vayne

"Sombong, kau pikir dengan sendirian kau bisa mengalahkanku" Seru Izer pada Vayne

"Dia tidak sendirian... Kami juga akan ikut serta. Iya kan Roxis?" Balas Flay bersiap memegang pedang besarnya, lalu Roxis pun berkata "Ya, ya, ya. Kalau kalian ikut, aku juga akan ikut"

"Terima kasih teman-teman" Kata Vayne dalam hati, lalu dia berseru pada Flay dan Roxis "Hei teman-teman, aku punya ide. Kita akan kalahkan dia dengan Variable Strike baru kita"

"Tapi Variable Strike kita belum sempurna" Balas Roxis pada Vayne

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Roxis. Kita harus menggunakan jurus itu, meskipun jurus itu belum sempurna" Kata Vayne tegas kepada Roxis

"Kau benar Vayne, ayo kita bersiap" Kata Flay kepada Vayne

Mereka pun bersiap-siap dengan formasi mereka, lalu mereka mengeluarkan Variable Strike baru mereka "Rasakan ini Izer, Variable Strike:Dragonsword Lance Drive!"

"Argghhhhj" Teriak Izer karena kesakitan dan terlempar kedinding

"Flay cepat ikat dia" Perintah Seppl

"Baiklah" Balas Flay dan mereka berhasil mengikat Izer

Setelah diikat oleh Flay, Izer pun berteriak "Tolong, lepaskan aku guru Seppl"

"Tidak..." Balas Seppl kepada Izer. Lalu dia berkata kepada Izer "Karena kesalahanmu yang tergolong fatal, kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kau dari akademi ini"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Izer pun berteriak histeris "Tidakk! Bagaimana dengan nasibku, guru"

"Ini karena kesalahanmu sendiri. Cepat angkat kaki dari akademi ini" Balas Seppl

"Baiklah..." Kata Izer, lalu dia bersiap-siap untuk angkat kaki dari Al-Revis

Lalu Izer dikeluarkan dari Al-Revis, keadaan kembali aman di Al-Revis, lalu saat Russe ingin kembali ke rumah Pamela dia dicegat oleh seseorang, Granhauldc yang ternyata tahu bahwa muridnya dikeluarkan dari Al-Revis karena ulah dari musuh bebuyutanku ini"

"Oh, jadi ini ulahmu Russe Philomele" Seru Granhauldc pada Russe

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa" Balas Russe

Lalu dia menghunuskan pedangnya kepada Russe, lalu dia berkata "Kau memang selalu membuat hidupku tidak tenang, rasakan ini", lalu dia menghunuskan pedangnya lagi

Russe pun berhasil menghindari hunusan pedang itu, dan dia berubah menjadi Nightwatcher "Nightwatcher Form!"

"Kau tetap saja bodoh seperti biasanya, aku heran. Bagaimana bisa organisasi Assassin's Dark Guild bisa memberimu tugas untuk membunuhku" Seru Granhauldc kepada Russe

"Diamlah kau pengkhianat. Kau sudah mengkhianati organisasi, aku disini untuk membunuhmu" Balas Russe

"Bodoh..." Kata Grnhauldc dalam hati, lalu dia mengeluarkan jurusnya "Kau itu hanya bawahanku. Aku itu Assassins Rank-S, sedangkan kau hanya Assassins Rank-A, jadi jangan sombong kau Russe. Rasakan ini, Burst:Legilimate Chaos"

Russe pun terkena jurus itu dan dia tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu dia baru sadar, jurus apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Granhauldc "Sial, jurus ini... Legilimate Chaos. Aku tidak bisa bergerak"

Lalu Granhauldc pun mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya "Matilah kau, Finishing Burst:Inferno Hell", lalu Russe pun tak sadarkan diri dan dia ditinggalkan oleh Granhauldc sambil berkata "Pecundang..."

Lalu tubuh Russe yg pingsan dan terkapar kesakitan ditemukan oleh Pamela dan dibawa kerumah, selama dua hari dia tidak siuman2 lalu pada hari ketiga dia pun siuman

"Aku dimana?" Kata Russe saat dia sadar dan melihat Pamela ada dihadapannya

"Kau sudah dirumah. Kau itu kenapa Russ, aku sangat khawatir melihat keadaanmu" Balas

Russe pun berkata kepada Pamela sambil tersenyum "Maafkan aku, aku membuatmu khawatir. Aku hanya kalah brtarung dengan musuhku, jadi jangan khawatir ya hehehehe"

"Hmm, Russe aku boleh bertanya kepadamu" Kata Pamela kepada Russe

"Boleh, apa yang kau mau bicarakan Pamela" Balas Russe

"Kita kan sudah melakukan hal itu. Apa aku akan hamil?" Tanya Pamela kepada Russe

Bukannya menjawab, Russe malah tertawa setelah mendengar pertanyaan Pamela "Hahahahahaha"

"Kenapa kau tertawa Russ, apa ada yang salah" Balas Pamela

"Habisnya, pertanyaanmu itu aneh sih. Ya tentu saja tidak, kau itu kan hantu, apa kau lupa" Kata Russe kepada Pamela

"Maaf, aku lupa. Aku panik, soalnya aku selalu takut merasakan kalau perempuan itu hamil dan melahirkan. Pasti sakit sekali." Balas Pamela, lalu dia berkata dengan murung kepada Russe "Russ, ada kabar baru tentang Jess dari Vayne tadi..."

Russe pun kaget mendengar ucapan Pamela, lalu dia bertanya dengan tegas kepada Pamela "Apa yang dikatakannya, apa yang terjadi kepada adikku?"

"Katanya penyakit Jess tambah parah setelah kejadian Izer itu" Balas Pamela

Russe pun berkata "Apaaaa! Lalu apa yg harus kulakukan. Bisa aku temukan obatnya?"

"Aku tdk tahu ttg masalah obat, tp perpustakaan rahasia di kantor kepala sekolah pasti bisa membantumu" Balas Pamela

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa masuk kesana, pasti itu punya jalan rahasia kan?" Tanya Russe pada Pamela

"Ya, memang ada. Saat kau ada didepan lemari besar dorong saja nanti kau akan masuk kesuatu ruangan dan akan ada pintu besar yg menghalangimu. Itu pakai kode rahasia, tp tenang saja aku tahu kode rahasianya" Jawab Pamela

"Apa kodenya?" Tanya Russe sekali lagi pada Pamela

Pamela pun ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Russe, lalu dia menjawab dengan terpaksa demi kesembuhan Jess "Pamela Ibis, ucapkan nama itu dan pintu itu akan terbuka"

"Huh. Uhm Pamela, kenapa kau tahu letak pintunya dan kodenya itu memakai namamu?" Tanya Russe pada Pamela

"Ehm, dulu aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan kepala sekolah itu" Balas Pamela

"Hah" Balas Russe dengan nada marah dan juga mendeath glare Pamela, lalu dia berkata "Ke..Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepadaku?"

"Russe, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud..." Balas Pamela sambil mencoba menahan tangis

"Lupakan saja, Pamela. Masa lalu tidak boleh jadi rintangan hubungan kita dimasa kini. Terima kasih atas informasinya ya, sayang" Kata Russe pada Pamela sambil mencium kening Pamela

Lalu Russe melepaskan ciumannya, dan Pamela berkata padanya "Hati-hati ya Russe"

Lalu Russe pun pergi dari rumah Pamela dan menyelinap kedalam Al-Revis dan berhasil mencapai kantor kepala sekolah. Dia pun masuk makin dalam dan berhasil masuk kedalam perpustakaan rahasia itu

"Aku berhasil masuk, tapi dimana ya bukunya" Kata Russe dalam hati sambil mencari buku yang dimaksud oleh Pamela

"Hebat sekali, kau bisa masuk kesini Russe dan membawaku ketempat ini" Kata suara asing dari belakang Russe

Russe pun menengok ke belakang dan melihat musuh bebuyutannya Granhauldc tengah berdiri didepan pintu lalu dia berkata "Granhauldc, mau apa kau kesini?"

"Tidak ada, tapi kau mencari ini kan" Balas Granhauldc sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku pada Russe, lalu dia berkata "Ini buku tentang Holy Wish Crystal. Buku ini sangat menarik sepertinya"

Lalu Russe berkata sambil mencoba merebut buku itu "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, cepat berikan buku itu padaku"

"Baiklah, aku jg tidak butuh buku ini lagi. Ambillah, aku harus pergi" Balas Granhauldc, lalu dia melempar buku itu kepada Russe

Russe pun menangkap buku itu, lalu dia membaca buku itu. Setelah dia membaca buku itu, Russe pun berkata "Jadi di Cloverin's Cave ada sebuah batu yang bisa mengabulkan 3 permintaan. Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Pamela"

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul suara orang yang tidak asing, lalu dia berkata "Siapa disana? Hei cepat keluar kau, sebelum aku marah"

"Gawat, kepala sekolahnya sudah kesini. Jadi ini alasannya Granhauldc pergi terburu2, dia sudah menjebakku" Kata Russe dalam hati, lalu dia mengelurakan jurusnya "Aku harus melakukan ini, Burst:Shadow Mist

Jurus itu mengeluarkan kabut yang cukup pekat dan menutupi pandangan kepala sekolah Bernand, sehingga Russe bisa kabur dengan leluasa. Setelah dia berhasil kabur, dia langsung bergegas pergi ke rumah Pamela dan memberitahu semua yag dia tahu dari perpustakaan rahasia

"Russe, kau kenapa. Kau sepertinya terburu-buru sekali" Kata Pamela setelah melihat Russe yang masuk kerumah dengan tergesa-gesa

"Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan Jess, tapi kita harus cepat" Balas Russe dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Dengan apa?" Tanya Pamela

"Dengan batu ajaib yg ada di Cloverin's Cave, itu bisa mengabulkan 3 permintaan apapun. Kau tahu dimana tempatnya kan?" Jawab Russe

"Iya, aku tahu tempatnya. Aku akan memberitahu yang lain dan segera pergi kesana" Kata Pamela pada Russe

"Aku akan menunggu disana" Balas Russe, lalu dia menghilang dengan jurusnya

"Tunggu aku dan yang lain disana Russe, jangan bertindak gegabah" Balas Pamela setelah melihat kekasihnya peri begitu saja

Lalu Pamela memberitahukan hal itu pada Vayne dan dia dan teman-temannya diikuti murid2 dan guru2 di Al-Revis ikut dengan mereka disana. Lalu mereka masuk dan Russe mengikuti mereka sampai ketempat batu itu berada

"Kita sampai Vayne" Kata Pamela pada Vayne

"Iya, kau benar Pamela. Dan itu batunya, ayo kita ambil" Kata Vayne pada teman-temannya

Lalu Vayne mengambil batu itu dan berhasil, dan Anna berkata sambil berhigh five dengan Jess "Yeay, kita berhasil. Sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh Jess"

"Iya" Balas Jess dengan nada datar seperti biasa

"Ayo kita pergi" Kata Flay pada teman-temannya

"Ayo..." Balas Vayne

Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang Vayne dengan skill burst dan batu itu terlempar dan tiba-tiba batu itu ditangkap olehnya. Lalu dia berkata "Hahahahaha, aku mendapatkan batu itu. Aku dan guruku bisa menguasai dunia ini"

"Hei Izer, cepat kembalikan batu itu" Kata Roxis pada Izer

"Hei, ayo cepat. Atau kau akan merasakan katanaku ini" Ancam Anna sambil mengeluarkan katana miliknya

"Aku akan mengembalikan batu ini asal Vayne dapat mengalahkanku" Balas Izer. Lalu Granhauldc datang dan Izer berkata "Bagus kau sudah datang tuan"

"Aku ingin sekali mengalahkan keturunan Theofratus yang terkenal itu" Kata Granhauldc dengan angkuhnya

Lalu Pamela yang melihat ketidak adilan dalam pertarungan itu pun berkata "Kalian curang, kalian berdua Vayne sendiri"

Lalu Russe datang dan berkata "Berdua denganku", lalu dia berkata pada Pamela "Bawa Jess dan yang lain keluar dari sini"

"Aku tdk bisa tinggalkan kau sendiri. Aku mencintaimu" Balas Pamela

Russe pun menjawab "Sama denganku, tapi aku lebih suka aku yang terluka daripada kau"

"Tapi..." Balas Pamela

Dan Vayne pun berteriak pada teman-temannya "CEPAT PERGIII!", lalu dia berkata "Aku dan orang ini akan mengalahkan mereka

"Baiklah' Balas Jess

Lalu mereka semua pergi dan mereka pun bertarung two-vs-two. Tapi Izer dan Granhaudlc licik, mereka menggunakan kekuatan batu itu untuk menjadikan mereka Raging Izer dan Raging Granhauldc.

"Dia lebih kuat daripada yang tadi tuan Nightwatcher" Kata Vayne pada Russe

"Itu adalah sebuah mode yang diciptakan oleh organisasi tempatku bekerja dengan meminum sebuah ramuan yang bisa membuat orang itu kekuatannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Jadi hati-hatilah Vayne" Balas Russe

"Baiklah" Balas Vayne

Lalu Raging Granhauldc pun mengeluarkan jurusnya "Rasakan ini, Burst: Legilimate Chaos"

"Hyaah" Balas Russe, lalu dia menghindar. Dan dia berkata pada Russe "Hati-hati pada jurus itu, jurus itu bisa membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak. Jadi jangan sampai terkena jurus itu"

"Baik" Balas Vayne

"Baiklah... Permintaan kedua" Kata Raging Izer bersiap meminta permintaan kedua

Lalu muncul bayangan hitam super cepat yang bisa mengambil batu itu, yang ternyata adalah Russe. Lalu dia berkata "Teknik Burst:Shadow Flash sukses"

"Berikan batu itu Russe, sebelum anak ini mati" Kata Granhauldc sambil mencengkram tubuh Vayne

Belum sempat Vayne berpikir Vayne pun berkata "Jangan remehkan anak dari Theofratus ini", lalu dia mengeluarkan Finishing Burstnya "Sudah saatnya, rasakan ini Finishing Burst:Einzelkampt"

Jurus Finishing Burst milik Vayne berhasil menyerang Raging Izer sampai pingsan dan membuat Raging Granhauldc terluka parah. Dan Russe memberikan batu itu pada Jess

"Kau berhasil Vayne" Kata Russe, lalu dia memberikan batu itu dan berkata "Gunakan batu itu dan sembuhkan Jess"

"Baiklah" Balas Vayne

Tapi Raging Granhauldc masih sanggup bangkit dan dia mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya "Tidak akan bisa, Finishing Burst:Inferno Hell!"

"Argghhhhhh!" Teriak Vayne, lalu dia pingsan

Russe pun emosi dan dia mengeuarkan Finishing Burstnya yang tidak pernah dia keluarkan "Vayneeee! Kau memang bedebah. Rasakan ini, Finishing Burst:Shadow Shift". Jurus itu membuat tubuh Granhauldc terluka sangat parah dan dia menutup matanya, lalu dia berkata ".Vayne sadarlah, cepat. Kalau kau tidak sadar, siapa yang akan menyembuhkan adikku"

Russe pun melihat batu id genggamannya dan berkata "Jika aku gunakan keinginan yg kedua, Jess bs disembuhkan dgn keinginan yg ketiga. Baiklah keinginanku adalah Pamela bisa berubah menjadi manusia"

Setelah meminta permohonan pada batu itu, Vayne pun dibawa keluar oleh Russe dan dia pergi. Setelah Vayne sadar, dia melihat Jess sedang sekarat

"Vayne cepat, Jess sedang sekarat" Kata Pamela pada Vayne

"Va...yy..ne" Kata Jess terbata-bata  
"Vayne, cepatlah... Jess bisa" Kata Anna dan teman-temannya sambil menangis

"Baiklah, batu ajaib. Keinginanku adalah menyembuhkan semua penyakit Jess

Lalu Jess sembuh dr sakitnya dan hidup kembali. Lalu Pamela pergi dan bertemu Russe dijalan yang sedang menenteng tas-nya, tanda dia akan pergi

"Kau mau kemana? Kau mau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Pamela pada Russe

"Tidak, aku hanya akan berpetualang saja. Jika aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali lagi , aku berjanji" Balas Vayne

"Baiklah, aku ijinkan kau. Tapi hati-hati ya Russe" Kata Pamela pada Russe

"Ya, aku pergi dulu ya Pamela" Kata Russe, lalu dia berciuman dengan Pamela

Lalu Russe menghentikan ciumannya, dan dia pergi menelusuri dunia baru dan melaporkan tugasnya pada bossnya karena telah membunuh Granhauldc.

RnR yo, please

-To Be Continued-


End file.
